Il soldatino di piombo
by LaraPink777
Summary: Lui ha una gamba sola. Lei è fragile come una ballerina di carta. 2k12 LeoxKarai, MikeyxKarai? Three-shot.
1. 1

_**A/N** Ciao! ^_^ Sono ancora euforica per tutte le visualizzazioni e le recensioni che ho ricevuto per la mia ff precedente! Grazie! Questa volta pubblico in contemporanea sia qui che in un sito italiano questa piccola storia triste che spero vi piaccia. Un abbraccio a tutti!_

* * *

 _"_ _Every day is so wonderful_

 _Then suddenly it's hard to breathe._

 _Now and then I get insecure_

 _From all the pain, I'm so ashamed._

 _I am beautiful no matter what they say._

 _Words can't bring me down._

 _I am beautiful in every single way._

 _Yes, words can't bring me down..._

 _So don't you bring me down today."_

 _Elvis Costello, Beautiful_

* * *

Sedeva sul gradino della zona centrale, fissando le pareti di carta del dojo. Aldilà, come in un gioco di ombre cinesi, riusciva a vedere le forme dei suoi fratelli e del suo maestro, impegnati in un intenso allenamento. Si erano divisi a coppie, e mentre Donatello affrontava Michelangelo, Raffaello questa volta se la stava vedendo con il maestro Splinter. Fino a poco tempo fa, avrebbero potuto allenarsi in coppia tutti i fratelli, a due e due; adesso, il loro maestro doveva prendere, a turno, il ruolo di avversario negli esercizi dei suoi figli.

Questa volta, Leonardo non li aveva voluti neanche raggiungere nel dojo, ad assistere da spettatore a ciò che non avrebbe più potuto fare. Con la scusa di voler leggere, era rimasto lì, da solo. La pila di vecchi libri che Michelangelo aveva amorevolmente posto accanto a lui non era stata toccata, però.

Non aveva neanche più voglia di leggere.

Le forme si muovevano rapide dietro la parete di carta. Apparivano e sparivano, visioni oniriche e fugaci, come carpe koi guizzanti in fondo al lago ghiacciato.

Il giovane mutante mascherato in blu sospirò, nella stanchezza, nel leggero intontimento dei farmaci, nel sottile e costante dolore. Premette i polpastrelli sulle palpebre chiuse, e arabeschi rossi e bianchi si rincorsero nel buio.

Distese le braccia, poi spinse con le mani ai lati della sua seduta, per sollevarsi un po' e cambiare posizione cercando di muovere meno possibile il bacino. La prospettiva di non ricevere la solita fitta di dolore da quel che restava della coscia si rivelò però una speranza vana.

Ne valeva la pena? Ne era valsa la pena? _Sì, certamente_ , si diceva in continuazione.

Una gamba vale una vita, vale una vittoria, vale la sconfitta del loro nemico. La sua menomazione vale tutto questo.

Vale _lei_.

Eppure…

Il moncherino in cicatrizzazione, sotto le bende, prudeva.

 _Ne era valsa la pena?_ La lotta, la pioggia. Riflessi di lame, fulminee. Il dolore, il sangue. Le grida concitate che lo chiamavano, su quel tetto. Le sue urla, verso il cielo, il panico, i piedi fasciati dei suoi fratelli che battevano contro il cemento, schizzando l'acqua che sotto di lui era rossa. E pelle a brandelli e carne, dilaniata, ed il bianco orribile delle ossa; le braccia di Raph che lo tenevano, nelle convulsioni, con l'avambraccio forte del fratello a premere sulla sua bocca, col gusto di sangue e sudore, per soffocare le sue urla. Le mani di Donnie che stringevano, dolore caldo e bianco, strazio, le sue dita a chiudere l'arteria. L'acqua scrosciava forte, un lampo squarciava il cielo; Mikey, in piedi sopra il corpo del nemico, sfilava la katana ancora incastrata tra l'orbita occipitale ed il casco Kuro Kabuto. Poi il buio.

Leonardo strinse gli occhi, al ricordo. Un intorpidimento dei sensi, febbrile, lo stava cogliendo, ancora una volta. Le rimembranze si facevano vischiose e calde, i pensieri si confondevano, la percezione dell'ambiente intorno a sé sfumava, dilatando lo spazio in un'infinità nera. Iniziò a respirare più forte.

 _Il sangue. Il dolore._

Aprì gli occhi di scatto, e prese un profondo respiro.

Grugniti della lotta giungevano dalle ombre cinesi. Girò lentamente, con stanchezza, lo sguardo ai libri accanto a sé, accarezzò il dorso di alcuni di loro. La mano tremava appena. Michelangelo gli aveva portato di tutto un po'. Thriller da due soldi nelle loro brossure accartocciate dalle intemperie. Grandi classici che non aveva ancora letto. Qualche vecchio libro della loro infanzia.

Tra questi ne spiccava uno appena un po' più grande degli altri, con la copertina di un marrone chiazzato e scolorito; sul dorso consunto si leggeva a malapena il titolo in caratteri che una volta erano stati dorati, prima che piccole mani verdi li sfiorassero centinaia di volte, portando via il colore dalla scanalatura sbiadita delle lettere.

Leonardo lo sfilò piano dalla colonna di libri, e se lo mise in grembo. Memorie di quattro piccole tartarughe rannicchiate sotto una coperta, ad ascoltare Splinter leggere loro una fiaba da questo libro, al caldo, al sicuro, tra odore di incenso e latte e cemento, tornarono agrodolci alla mente.

 _Fiabe di A. C. Handersen_.

Aprì il libro, lo sfogliò a caso. Nella sua memoria, i colori delle illustrazioni erano ancora più vividi di quanto apparissero adesso su carta. Castelli, principesse e cavalieri, palazzi di ghiaccio, sirene, un piccolo fiammifero ad irradiare una visione.

Gli occhi si fermarono su una pagina in particolare. Le dita verdi carezzarono amorevolmente una macchia, goloso lascito sulla carta di una merenda bambina. Era sempre stata una delle sue fiabe preferite.

 _"…_ _Il bambino prese uno ad uno i soldatini di piombo e li mise sul tavolo, guardandoli meravigliato. L'ultimo gli sembrò molto strano: rimaneva perfettamente diritto, magnifico come il resto della truppa, ma aveva una gamba sola…"_

Un sorriso amaro sfiorò il volto della giovane tartaruga.

 _Una gamba sola._

Si sistemò sul cuscino nel gradino, ricevendo ancora il solito spasimo. Per fortuna, la terapia del dolore di Donnie era stata abbastanza efficace, e lo strazio all'arto fantasma diminuiva di giorno in giorno, riducendosi ad un dolore sordo e sottile, costante e familiare. Sì, una gamba valeva la morte di Shredder. La sua famiglia, adesso, sarebbe stata al sicuro, almeno un po' più al sicuro.

Allora perché non si sentiva fiero, audace, come il soldatino?

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un frusciare lieve, a malapena udibile, a pochi passi da lui. Qualcuno si stava avvicinando, venendo dalle stanze da letto. Leonardo non si allarmò, poiché sapeva esattamente chi fosse. Anche così, anche nelle sue condizioni, i passi della ragazza, leggeri come piume, erano appena percepibili sul pavimento.

Era lei. Sua "sorella" Miwa.

 _Karai._

La tartaruga mutante voltò il viso verso la ragazza, e le sorrise. La giovane umana gli rispose con un cenno del capo, ancora assonnata. In pantaloncini e t-shirt neri, avanzò con la solita andatura elegante e sinuosa, aggraziata danzatrice, per sedersi nel cuscino a pochi piedi da lui. Sbadigliò senza curarsi di portare una mano alla bocca, e si strofinò gli occhi.

I capelli neri che scendevano ai lati del viso erano spettinati ed arruffati. La pelle era pallida ed un po' arrossata dal sonno sulle gote. Gli occhi a mandorla sembravano piccoli e pungenti come quelli di un furetto, senza il kajal vistoso e le bande rosse del consueto trucco. Le solite occhiaie scure cerchiavano le orbite, come sempre da quando era stata portata a casa.

Lo sguardo di Leonardo indugiò appena un attimo nei suoi occhi caldi, ambra e cannella, sulla sua maglia oversize che le nascondeva le snelle forme, ed infine scese, veloce e carico dell'imbarazzo lieto dell'azione proibita, ad ammirarle le cosce, bianche come il latte, e le gambe, toniche e muscolose.

 _"…_ _il soldatino di piombo, attratto dalla bellezza della ballerina di carta, non smise di guardarla nemmeno per un attimo…"_

L'adolescente mutante si sentì invadere dal solito fuoco caldo, proprio al centro del petto. Il cuore, ancora una volta, accelerò il suo corso, e pensieri invadenti ed impudichi nuotarono nel suo cervello per poi trasformarsi in piccoli pesciolini guizzanti nei suoi nervi, giù verso tutto il suo corpo, indugiando irriverenti in parti di esso nascoste. Da quando Karai era venuta a stare con loro, non era più riuscito a ingannare sé stesso riguardo ai sentimenti che aveva sempre provato verso di lei. Da sempre, dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista.

Quei sussulti nel cuore adesso avevano un nome. _Amore_.

Lui l'amava. Contro ogni logica, l'aveva sempre amata, anche quando era una nemica, anche quando era feroce ed invincibile. Nelle loro lotte tra i tetti, nei loro sguardi, nelle parole taglienti come lame; nei loro giochi pericolosi, fatti di attese al freddo e momenti rubati, di scintille di lame e tocchi elettrici di pelle contro pelle. Quando lei era forte come l'acciaio, ed altrettanto implacabile.

Non come adesso.

Ora, lei non era che la pallida ombra della guerriera di un tempo. Da quando era tornata definitivamente alla sua forma umana, qualcosa in lei semplicemente non andava. Nel suo corpo, nella sua mente.

Debole e perduta, spaventata come una bambina, passava gran parte delle sue giornate a letto, nella camera che avevano allestito per lei. Mangiava poco, parlava appena. Piccoli monosillabi, sussurrati piano, ed a volte neanche quelli. A volte, sembrava che non sentisse o non capisse quello che le si diceva. In alcuni momenti, scoppiava a piangere senza un perché. Aveva paura, sussultava ai suoni, spalancava allibita gli occhi a pensieri che l'afferravano senza preavviso, rubandole l'aria d'intorno. Quegli occhi, una volta duri e determinati, sensuali e implacabili, vagavano adesso sperduti sulle cose senza vederle, privi della loro luce, perdendosi in infinità celate dietro le pareti.

La dura kunoichi era diventata delicata e fragile, come una _ballerina di carta_.

 _"…_ _egli credeva che lei avesse una sola gamba come lui e questa supposta infermità rinforzava il suo amore…"_

Splinter e le tartarughe l'avevano accolta con dolcezza. Anche Raffaello le si era sempre rivolto con tatto e cordialità, nonostante il rancore che aveva provato una volta nei suoi confronti. Donatello, i primi giorni dopo la tremenda battaglia, mentre rattoppava un po' tutti e seguiva il terribile infortunio del fratello maggiore, aveva cercato di essere d'appoggio alla sorella acquisita nel modo in cui era capace; aveva parlato a lungo con Kirby O'Neil per farsi illuminare sul complesso mondo delle turbe mentali. Ma niente di scientificamente acquisito si sarebbe potuto applicare ad una ragazza che era stata cresciuta da un feroce assassino, che aveva amato questi come un padre, che aveva passato lunghi mesi della sua esistenza sotto le sembianze immonde di una feroce bestia ed aveva infine subito un lungo e invasivo condizionamento mentale. Così, nonostante le attenzioni di tutti, lei rimaneva nel suo mondo chiuso e desolato, distratta, lontana.

Con un'unica eccezione.

Vi era una presenza nella tana, solo una, che riusciva a raggiungere il suo castello di carta.

Michelangelo. Quando non era nella sua camera, la ragazza restava ore attaccata all'arancione, lo seguiva di stanza in stanza, quasi che solo con la tranquilla allegria del mutante potesse trovare almeno un po' di pace dentro di lei. Si sedeva sullo sgabello, a guardarlo cucinare. Lo seguiva in lavanderia, quando lui faceva il bucato. Silenziosa e strana, si limitava a guardarlo, e ad ascoltarlo parlare.

E Michelangelo aveva assunto molto volentieri il ruolo di supporto a questa nuova sorella. Sembrava molto felice di essere d'aiuto, ed ancor più felice che qualcuno s'interessasse a ciò che faceva, ascoltasse le sue ciance, gli desse quell'importanza che lui aveva sempre sentito di dover affermare con forza nel competitivo mondo familiare con tre fratelli maschi maggiori. Per una volta, non era lui quello piccolo e debole, quello da aiutare. Per una volta, lui era la guida.

Le ombre lasciarono il loro palcoscenico di carta, e si materializzarono nella zona centrale in molto corporei, e sudati, mutanti che avevano finito l'allenamento.

Chiassosi ed ansanti, i tre fratelli diedero il buongiorno a Karai e si sedettero sui gradini, continuando a prendersi in giro ed a commentare la lotta. Michelangelo terminò in una sonora risata una battuta sagace nei confronti del fratello in viola, questa volta sconfitto, poi regalò al suo fratello invalido un sorriso, chiedendogli cosa stesse leggendo.

Leonardo abbassò lo sguardo al libro di fiabe, ancora sul suo grembo.

"Uh… niente…" mormorò.

Ma Michelangelo, ancora euforico di adrenalina, si limitò ad annuire, gentile, e poi spostò ad altri la sua attenzione. Continuò lo scherzo con Donatello, si deterse con l'asciugamano che aveva al collo il sudore dal viso, poi si voltò verso Karai.

Non le disse niente. La guardò e basta, sempre sorridendo.

La ragazza si alzò da dove era seduta, si avvicinò al mutante in arancione, e gli si sedette accanto. Gli occhi di Michelangelo si fecero ancora più luminosi.

Mentre Splinter stava continuando a spiegare qualcosa a Donatello e Raffaello, Leonardo seguì con lo sguardo lo spostamento della ragazza. Poi osservò Michelangelo.

Ed improvvisamente, si sentì male.

Vi era negli occhi azzurri del suo fratello più piccolo qualcosa di indefinibile, una specie di esaltata celebrazione nello sguardo che a sua volta egli rivolgeva a Karai. C'era come un'onda, un'increspatura dell'animo, qualcosa che Leonardo non si aspettava di vedere lì. Michelangelo guardava Karai, ma non come un fratello premuroso avrebbe guardato una sorella in difficoltà, no, lui la guardava come Leonardo stesso l'aveva sempre guardata.

In quel momento, il mondo della tartaruga in blu si chiuse e si restrinse ad un puntino, ed un altro tipo di dolore lo invase. Una vertigine avvolse la stanza.

 _"…_ _uno gnomo nero e gobbo come un diavoletto. Innamorato follemente della ragazza, era un rivale pericoloso…"_

Leonardo non sentiva le parole, non prestava attenzione a nient'altro che agli occhi azzurri del mutante più giovane; questi si muovevano a seguire il discorso tra il maestro ed i fratelli, poi tornavano fugaci a Karai, si spostavano ancora quindi tornavano alla ragazza, e posandosi su di lei cambiavano appena espressione. Si caricavano di un'intensità adulta e bramosa.

Il mutante in blu scosse la testa, stordito al pensiero. I farmaci, sicuramente i farmaci stavano distorcendo le sue percezioni, confondendo i suoi sensi. Gli facevano credere ciò che sicuramente non era, materializzavano paure ed insicurezze in demoni grotteschi.

L'idea stessa era talmente assurda da essere quasi inconcepibile! Come poteva immaginare che suo fratello, il suo piccolo e buffo fratellino, limpido ed ingenuo come un bambino, provasse per la loro sorella acquisita nient'altro che un puro affetto? Karai era la figlia di Splinter, la loro sorella maggiore a lungo perduta e finalmente ritrovata. Lei era adesso la loro famiglia. Ma, d'altronde, non era lui stesso caduto in quei pensieri incestuosi che adesso cercava di negare al fratello? Non aveva lui, Leonardo, ammesso ormai a sé stesso che quello che provava per Karai non era né puro né fraterno? Non aveva dissuaso Donatello da indagini sul DNA della loro matrice umana, terrorizzato dall'ipotesi che Splinter, oltre ad averli cresciuti come propri figli, non fosse, per via del mutageno con cui erano stati tutti a contatto, anche dal punto di vista genetico in un certo senso loro padre?

Lo stordimento cresceva incalzante nella sua testa, accelerando il respiro in rumorosi sibili. Il turbinio delle voci dei fratelli intorno a lui lo stava frastornando. Il loro scherzare, troppo enfatizzato. Sentiva la testa martellargli, calda, come sotto l'effetto di una forte febbre. Le risate, trascinate un po' troppo, erano insopportabili. Le loro bocche, così rumorose. I loro sguardi, gettati verso di lui, nel patetico tentativo di coinvolgerlo, così fastidiosi; il loro odore di sudore, e Karai accanto a Mikey, e suo padre, in piedi bonario, ed ancora voci e voci e voci, come lo stridere di unghie sulla lavagna, e la loro presenza, invadente, pesante, quasi a premere sul petto, togliendogli l'aria, e rumori, rimbombi, boati lontani, suoni distorti, voci voci voci…

 _Lampi, e pioggia…_

 _Il sangue. Il dolore. Lo slancio, sulla gamba rimasta. La sua katana, impugnata a due mani, a trafiggere l'occhio del nemico, che lo guardava, stupito. Il ferro dentro le cervella molle._

 _Il rombo del tuono._

"Basta!"

Tutti congelarono, al suo urlo, e si girarono a guardarlo.

Leonardo si prese la testa tra le mani. Goccioline di sudore si erano condensate sulla sua fronte. Trasse un profondo respiro, poi tolse le mani, e si guardò intorno. I suoi familiari lo fissavano, in silenzio, allarmati.

"Cose succede, Leo?" chiede Donatello, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso di lui.

No! L'ultima cosa che voleva in quel momento Leonardo era farsi visitare dal fratello. Come un caso clinico, come uno dei suoi esperimenti su un vetrino. Continuare ad essere il suo paziente ammalato, il povero guerriero caduto, il soldatino nella scatola con una gamba sola, l'essere debole da curare, e compatire. Continuare a suscitare la sua pietà. Lontano, doveva stare lontano…

Tese le braccia davanti a sé.

"Niente" rispose, ancora leggermente ansimante. Il suono della sua voce lo riportò alla realtà rammentandogli chi fosse, o meglio, chi fosse stato. Leonardo, il leader, il guerriero, il fratello maggiore. Provò senso di colpa e vergogna, disgusto di sé stesso per aver ancora una volta fatto preoccupare la sua famiglia, per essersi comportato da malato, da debole, da _folle_.

"Io, io sono solo stanco… – cercò le stampelle, ai suoi fianchi, le afferrò con foga – Ho solo bisogno… bisogno…" Armeggiò per mettersi in piedi, il dolore s'irradiò dal moncone per tutto il corpo, quando lo mosse. Goffamente, cercando di bilanciarsi, traballante. Ridicolo.

Donatello si era fermato ad un passo da lui; adesso anche Michelangelo e Raffaello l'avevano raggiunto.

"Solo… devo solo riposare un po'…" mormorò, più a sé stesso che a loro. Gamba, stampelle, gamba, nel difficile compito di salire il gradino, bilanciando il corpo, che sembrava sempre voler cadere, mentre l'istinto gli suggeriva un appoggio che non c'era più, che non ci sarebbe più stato, per salire questi due maledetti gradini, adesso troppo alti, troppo scomodi.

Mentre si allontanava, poteva immaginare dietro di sé gli sguardi scambiati tra di loro dai fratelli, e quello abbassato di suo padre, poteva sentire dietro la sua nuca la loro compassione; ma ciò che gli bruciava il petto come fuoco, era lo sguardo morbido e dimesso, spaventato e confuso dei marroni occhi umani, che probabilmente non erano rivolti verso di lui.


	2. 2

_"_ _It's you, it's you, it's all for you"_

 _Lana Del Rey, Video Games_

* * *

Un'altra giornata scivolò via, lunga e pesante. Leonardo avrebbe voluto restare tutto il tempo disteso sul suo letto, da solo, ma sapeva di non poterlo fare; si fece forza per uscire dalla sua camera e consumare i pasti insieme ai suoi familiari, giocare a scacchi con Donatello, ed infine guardare la tv con Sensei mentre i suoi fratelli effettuavano una breve pattuglia serale per controllare una sospetta operazione dei Dragoni Purpurei. Cercò di mostrarsi sereno, regalò ai suoi qualche vuoto sorriso. Allarmarli avrebbe causato solo un aumento delle loro attenzioni nei propri confronti. Avrebbero chiesto con più insistenza, l'avrebbero osservato per cercare di carpire dalle sue espressioni i demoni che vivevano nei suoi pensieri.

Si sarebbero preoccupati ancor di più, e l'ultima cosa che voleva Leonardo in questo momento era gravare ulteriormente sulle spalle dei suoi fratelli o su quelle di Sensei. Aveva già dato sufficiente spettacolo della propria incapacità, ed adesso voleva tentare di non dissipare al vento ogni minuscolo granello di orgoglio che gli fosse ancora rimasto.

I suoi fratelli, suo padre, non avevano colpa e già facevano tanto per cercare di rimettere a posto le cose. Leonardo, seppur infastidito, era d'altra parte riconoscente e grato per quello che stavano facendo per lui. Ogni loro azione, ogni loro parola, era un'attenta e misurata opera nel cercare di farlo stare meglio. La loro forzata normalità, i loro occhi che non indugiavano mai troppo su di lui, limitandosi a guardarlo sempre oltre la parte superiore del suo corpo; le loro piccole e mal dissimulate continue attenzioni, lo riempivano di un'amara gratitudine che rendeva ancor più doloroso il suo senso d'impotenza.

Le attenzioni di Splinter, poi, lo imbarazzavano oltre misura. Leonardo lo conosceva talmente bene da saper leggere il significato di alcuni silenzi dopo le sue frasi, quando in occasioni normali ci sarebbe stato qualcosa di più. Dava il merito a Splinter di essere a volte un ottimo attore, quando questi lo rimproverava per essersi attardato a dormire un po' di più, o per stare curvo a tavola, o distratto durante la sessione di meditazione; suo padre aveva chiaramente intuito subito il proprio desiderio nascosto di non farsi trattare come un invalido. Ma vi erano segnali nel comportamento del maturo mutante che Leonardo non poteva non cogliere. Quell'impulso, subito frenato, di correre a sorreggerlo quando si era sbilanciato alzandosi dalla sedia, rischiando di cadere; o quello sguardo, un po' troppo morbido e doloroso, che a volte leggeva nei suoi occhi. Quell'espressione desolata di rimpianto, di perdita, che il mutante che era stato Hamato Yoshi a volte non riusciva nascondere, e lasciava trasparire per un attimo nei suoi occhi scuri, osservando i suoi due figli maggiori, i suoi Miwa e Leonardo, i suoi guerrieri rotti. Il soldatino di piombo e la ballerina di carta.

C'erano, nei piccoli gesti del giapponese mutante, segni di una delusione dolorosa e dimessa, non nei confronti dei suoi figli quanto piuttosto verso il destino stesso, che sembrava non volesse finire di accanirsi contro di lui; un'amarezza sottile che Leonardo captava facilmente. Il legame tra padre e figlio era troppo profondo, per permettere un facile inganno. Splinter lo sapeva, e sapeva di giocare sul filo del rasoio; il fatto che avesse evitato di guardare Leonardo negli occhi, quando aveva pronunciato quel " _naturalmente, è solo un fatto temporaneo",_ assegnando la guida del gruppo a Raffaello, ne era sicuramente la prova.

Leonardo sapeva che non sarebbe stato per niente un fatto temporaneo. Anche quando l'arto mozzato da sopra il ginocchio sarebbe completamente cicatrizzato, anche quando Donatello gli avrebbe costruito " _la migliore, la più avanzata delle protesi, usando pure la tecnologia Kraang, se necessario_ ", lui non sarebbe mai potuto tornare ad essere quello di un tempo. Lottare, saltare, strisciare silenziosamente dietro al nemico con una gamba di metallo? No, Leonardo non era un ingenuo. Sarebbe già stato tanto tornare un giorno a seguire i suoi fratelli in pattuglia, per poi restare in seconda linea quando le cose si fossero messe male.

Al massimo, poteva sperare di restare nella scatola insieme agli altri soldatini. Ma non sarebbe mai più stato come loro.

Lanciò la coperta fuori dal letto, con stizza. Niente, con questi pensieri, con questa rabbia nel cuore, il sonno non sarebbe mai venuto. Sentiva anzi l'angoscia crescere nel petto come un fiume in piena, che rischiava di esondare da un momento all'altro. Si trascinò dolorosamente sulle lenzuola sudate, si sedette sul bordo del letto, ed accese la luce sul comodino. Prese in mano la sveglia che crudelmente ancora indicava come mancassero alcune ore all'alba. Sospirò, posò la sveglia ed allungò la mano verso la sua maschera.

La mano indugiò un attimo, prima di raggiungere l'amata striscia di tessuto, poi l'afferrò con troppa violenza. Se la cinse intorno agli occhi, infilò le gomitiere e la ginocchiera. Avvolse accuratamente le mani ed il piede con le fasce.

Si fermò improvvisamente, fascia tirata in una mano, e strinse gli occhi. Si chiese perché lo stesse facendo. Perché continuasse a bardarsi come un guerriero, quando non sarebbe potuto uscire dalla tana, e non avrebbe mai potuto combattere. Per Sensei, si rispose, o forse per i suoi fratelli. O probabilmente, perché non riusciva lui stesso a non vedersi che così. Sospirò e finì di avvolgere la caviglia, si alzò in piedi, e saltellando raggiunse la cinture di cuoio. Infilò le cinture, torcendo un po' il flessibile carapace.

Uscì silenziosamente dalla camera. Almeno, i rivestimenti in gomma ai piedi delle stampelle non facevano il minimo rumore. Aveva bisogno di lasciare lo spazio della sua stanza, ma non aveva davvero voglia di andare da nessuna parte. Magari sarebbe potuto andare in cucina, a prepararsi un po' di tè, o al dojo, a cercare di meditare un po', per tentare di calmare il tumulto che sentiva dentro... L'idea di sedersi su quei cuscini che avevano predisposto per lui affinché potesse unirsi a loro nelle sessioni di meditazione, dato che non poteva ancora sedersi per terra, però gli fece risalire la rabbia nel petto, e riaccelerare un poco il respiro. Sì, meglio la cucina.

Mentre vi si stava dirigendo, passò davanti alla camera di Karai, e si stupì di trovarla aperta. Si fermò un attimo davanti all'ingresso della stanza, e poi arrischiò a fare un passo nella semioscurità all'interno.

Nella camera aleggiava l'odore della ragazza, delicato e leggermente muschiato di sudore, difficilmente percepibile dagli umani, ma chiaramente noto e distinguibile a Leonardo.

Lui amava quest'odore. Gli ricordava qualcosa di simile al vento buono che soffiava a volte dopo la pioggia, portando con sé ancora il profumo dell'acqua. Ed ancora, quelle piante, di cui non conosceva il nome, che solevano ornare alcuni davanzali delle finestre, i cui fiori rossi perduravano per mesi sotto il caldo dell'estate, tra la calura che si alzava dall'asfalto.

Ma di Karai in quella stanza c'era appunto solo l'odore. Leonardo intravide il letto vuoto, disfatto. Si chiese dove potesse essere andata, e decise di controllare in giro per la casa. Non che avesse voglia di incontrarla, né di stare con lei: nell'attuale condizione d'animo in cui si trovava, solo guardarla gli avrebbe portato un peso nel cuore. Eppure, sapeva che non sarebbe stato tranquillo fino a che non l'avesse trovata.

Stava per lasciare la zona notte, quando si accorse che la porta della stanza di Michelangelo era solo socchiusa.

Lanciò uno sguardo verso la zona centrale, vide che non vi erano luci che provenissero da nessun ambiente. Certo, non sarebbe stata la prima volta che avesse trovato la ragazza semplicemente seduta da qualche parte al buio. Eppure, si voltò di nuovo verso la stanza del fratello minore e decise di avvicinarsi. Uno strano presentimento, assurdo ed irrazionale, iniziò a turbinargli nella testa, ed un bruciore sottile si irradiò dalla bocca dello stomaco.

Aprì lentamente la porta, proiettando la flebile luce del corridoio fino al letto; sulla testata era appesa la maschera arancione. La forma di suo fratello era perfettamente visibile sotto le lenzuola, il suo piastrone si alzava e si abbassava al respiro. Occhi chiusi e bocca leggermente aperta, il viso lentigginoso rilassato e sereno, dormiva profondamente.

Sul letto, rannicchiata contro di lui, si distingueva un'altra piccola figura.

Il mutante con la maschera blu restò congelato, con la maniglia in mano. Per qualche secondo pensò che i suoi occhi lo stessero ingannando, che ciò che vedeva altro non fosse che un'ombra, o un cuscino, o un intrigato nodo di lenzuola, lì, accanto al suo fratellino, al buio, cinto dal suo braccio. Ma poi riuscì a distinguere chiaramente la pelle chiara di lei, la sua mano, piccola, stretta a pugno, sul piastrone del fratello, la gamba nuda, bianca, sfuggita dalle lenzuola. Il piccolo piede umano a sfiorare quello grande del mutante.

Leonardo inalò bruscamente, improvvisamente in mancanza d'aria.

Fece un passo all'indietro, in bilico sulle stampelle, poi un altro, ed un altro. D'un tratto, sentì di dover fuggire da lì. Da quella stanza, da quella vista, fuori da lì.

Fuori da quella casa.

Si girò, iniziando ad allontanarsi sempre più velocemente. Il respiro, ansimante e faticoso, crebbe con la sua fuga, si bloccò dal dolore per la fatica di superare i tornelli all'ingresso, si riempì di polvere di cemento nei vecchi binari della metropolitana, boccheggiò nel salire la scaletta verso il tratto di congiunzione al sistema fognario, divenne sempre più rumoroso, si trasformò in gemiti, in lamenti, in versi dolorosi e piagnucolanti. Un altro sentimento, rosso e bruciante, lo invase, venne a sommarsi al vecchio dolore, allo sconforto dei suoi pensieri, sommergendoli come l'esplosione di una diga; qualcosa di nuovo e crudele, un senso di tradimento, gli annebbiò ogni altro sentimento con una cortina di fumo grigio.

La gamba doleva, il moncherino tirava e pulsava, irradiando fitte fino alla colonna vertebrale; le stampelle iniziavano a segnare la pelle sotto le ascelle, l'affanno rendeva sempre più difficile respirare, i polmoni chiedevano ossigeno ed il cuore batteva forte nel petto, ma egli continuò a correre, e correre, miserabile, stampelle gamba stampelle, arrancando, stringendo i denti; correre il più lontano possibile.

Per un po' non pensò neanche a dove stesse andando, nella sua fuga rabbiosa, ma poi si accorse che si stava dirigendo verso un posto noto, un posto non molto lontano da casa, ma che adesso sembrava distante centinaia di miglia. Era un luogo che Leonardo aveva sempre amato particolarmente. Pericoloso ed a lungo a loro vietato da Sensei, era adesso uno dei posti in cui amava andare a sbollire, a riflettere, a pianificare.

Si trattava di un ampio locale sotterraneo caratterizzato da innesti e snodi di una giungla caotica di tubature, grandi e piccole, che si incrociavano e si intrecciavano per diversi livelli, scendendo giù in profondità per decine e decine di piedi. Una delle tubature più grandi, posizionata in alto, proprio sotto i passi di chi giungeva dalla galleria nella quale stava arrancando la tartaruga mutante, si era rotta da tempo, e mentre i suoi pezzi si incastravano sparsi nelle tubature incrociate più in basso, un copioso gettito d'acqua fuoriusciva, ribollente e rumoroso, a rovesciarsi come una cascata nella grande vasca sottostante, che si intravedeva parecchio in basso, bianca e schiumante. L'acqua, gettandosi nell'abisso, si frantumava nel reticolato di tubi disperdendosi in tante cascate secondarie, diffondendo nell'aria, appena illuminata da una grata lì in alto, una nebbiolina sottile. Inoltre, non erano acque nere. Leonardo non avrebbe saputo dire con esattezza di che acqua si trattasse, ma essa era incolore ed inodore, e nelle fogne dove vivevano già questo sarebbe bastato a rendere la situazione interessante. Il fatto che poi, la luce che riusciva a filtrare in alcune ore del giorno dalle griglie in alto, avesse permesso la crescita sui tubi sotto il gettito di un rigoglioso e grondante tappeto di alghe, rendeva tutto ancora più affascinante, di una bellezza esotica e selvaggia, pericolosamente viscida ed invitante.

Il locale si apriva adesso pochi passi avanti al giovane mutante ormai esausto, ansimante e stremato dal dolore. Si muoveva rigido, scomposto, gettando in avanti le stampelle a casaccio, gemendo rabbioso ad ogni passo, finché, proprio alla fine, allo sbocco della galleria nella grande sala, il ginocchio non cedette, e lui rotolò nel fango, a pochi passi dalla voragine, tra cartacce e sporcizia, la faccia a strisciare contro il brecciolino, il moncone a sbattere per terra, strappandogli un grido di dolore che riecheggiò nell'apertura.

Leonardo chiuse gli occhi, aspettando che il dolore tornasse a livelli sopportabili, ed il respiro si normalizzasse. L'odore limaccioso gli riempì i fori di respirazione. Strisciò, girandosi su un fianco; si prese la testa tra le mani.

Soffocò un gemito d'angoscia.

Davvero, era tutto qui? Possibile che la vita si riducesse a questo? Dolore, tradimento, fango?

Che senso nascere, per alcune creature? Forse era il destino, che crudele rinfacciava a lui, tartaruga nata per essere acquistata e tenuta in una boccia, di aver voluto puntare troppo in alto, nella sua pretesa di essere un ninja, un guerriero, un eroe. Perché, si era allenato tanto? A che scopo, la sua continua ed entusiasta ricerca al miglioramento che aveva rubato lui le migliori ore della sua giovane vita?

Un cuore, il destino beffardo gli aveva donato un cuore umano, capace di amare, e poi gli aveva svelato che l'amore non è altro che un inganno. Poteva guardare le forme diafane del suo desiderio, ma non ci sarebbe mai arrivato. E qualcuno, qualcuno adesso allungava le sue mani, per giungere dove lui non era stato capace…

Il serpente nero del sentimento nuovo gli strinse la gola. Nel cuore, una vibrazione insolita, diversa, una rabbia sconosciuta e cattiva. Capì di cosa si trattasse, riuscì a distinguere la sensazione feroce. _Gelosia_. Che soffocava l'amore e l'onore, e dietro gli occhi chiusi portava visioni rosse e malaugurate contro l'ultima persona che avrebbe mai creduto di odiare.

 _Odio_. Un cuore capace di odiare. Era quindi odio questo che provava adesso verso suo fratello? Non sentiva forse tra le mani un formicolare, una voglia di tornare nel covo, saltargli addosso nel sonno, riempire di pugni la sua piccola faccia insolente? Di colpirlo, fino a fargli sputare sangue! Trascinarlo fuori da quel letto, prenderlo a calci, a calci! Come osava, come si permetteva! Come aveva potuto fare questo, proprio lui! Proprio Michelangelo! Il piccolo Michelangelo, l'ingenuo, il bambino… Quello a cui non fregava niente di niente, eh sì, perché la vita è un gioco, pizza video games e skateboard, piccolo ignorante, stupido, che non si era mai seriamente impegnato in niente, che chiacchierava rumorosamente nelle missioni, toccava tutto, non si curava dei loro impegni, dei loro doveri… Insolente, con quel suo sorriso che sapeva girare le persone a suo favore. Ma come aveva potuto, con Karai! Approfittare della sua debolezza! E poi era sua sorella, maledizione, sua sorella!

Trasse un profondo respiro, e si strofinò gli occhi.

No, no, questo era ipocrita… E poi, in fondo, no… non lo odiava davvero. Non odiava suo fratello, e non odiava Karai. Odiava solo sé stesso, per aver avuto questo pensiero, odiava la sua menomazione, odiava la sua vita e…

Sussultò, al rumore. Appena percepibile, col fragore dell'acqua che scorreva.

Spalancò gli occhi verso l'oscurità da dove era giunto, ed il cuore prese a battere forte nei fori auricolari.

Qualcosa, qualcuno era lì.

Nonostante i suoi pensieri, nonostante tutto ciò sul quale stava riflettendo, l'istinto di conservazione era forte, e la paura salì nel suo petto. Non era in condizioni di combattere. Non poteva difendersi, né scappare. Qualsiasi cosa si stesse avvicinando, egli sarebbe stato alla sua mercé, come un soldatino nelle mani di un bambino.

L'ombra si materializzò in lontananza, nel cunicolo. Ondeggiò nella semioscurità, nero su nero. Leonardo si alzò a sedere, strisciando per raggiungere la stampella più vicina, gli occhi blu sgranati sbatterono più volte.

Poi, si chiusero un attimo, con un sospiro. Le membra tese si rilassarono. Aveva riconosciuto la forma dell'esile ombra.

Karai si avvicinò a lui, senza una parola. Leonardo la seguì con lo sguardo, fino a guardare in alto, alla ragazza in piedi sopra di lui. Lei lo squadrò con un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto, poi gli si inginocchiò accanto.

"Stai bene?" gli chiese. Ed ormai anche due sole parole da lei suonavano strane, la voce roca e stonata dal poco uso, lo stridere di un violino rotto. Lo guardava in viso, forse con appena un minimo cenno d'interesse nella suo solito sguardo spento.

Leonardo fu il primo a distogliere gli occhi.

"Che ci fai qui?" borbottò infastidito invece di risponderle, tendendosi a raggiungere la stampella.

Lei fece un passetto di lato, sempre inginocchiata, l'afferrò e gliela porse. Lui gliela stappò malamente di mano.

"Che ci fai qui, Karai?" ripeté, brusco, alzando la voce. Lei si limitò a rialzarsi in piedi, a prendere l'altra stampella, poi l'aiutò a tirarsi su, afferrandolo da sotto un braccio.

Leonardo si divincolò, con uno strattone.

"Torna a casa, Karai" ordinò stancamente.

Lei non si mosse; in piedi, si fronteggiavano, fermi. Una tensione vibrante sembrava irradiarsi dall'adolescente mutante, infrangendosi come invisibili onde sul corpo di lei, sui suoi vestiti stropicciati, sulla sua postura morbida. La ragazza alzò una mano e la portò al volto di lui, lo sfiorò delicatamente; lui si tese ancora di più al suo tocco, mentre lei gli toglieva qualche pietrina dallo zigomo, rigato di sangue, inclinando la testa di lato, come un gatto, o meglio un serpente, con l'aria estraniata, gli occhi marroni ferini e stupiti.

Leonardo si ritrasse e le voltò le spalle. Non voleva vederla, non voleva che fosse qui. Come mai lei era qui, a proposito? Doveva averla svegliata, entrando nella stanza di Michelangelo. O forse non dormiva; non importa, non voleva pensarci. In ogni caso, adesso non la voleva tra i piedi. No, troppo confusione nella sua testa, troppi pensieri. Troppi nuovi sentimenti da analizzare. Voleva stare solo, non voleva nessuno con lui, e soprattutto non lei.

"Vattene" le disse ancora, riprendendo a camminare, avvicinandosi al bordo della cascata d'acqua, che innalzava davanti a lui una nebbia iridescente, onirica, nella prima luce dell'alba che stava iniziando a svegliare la città sopra le loro teste, ignara di tutto.

I sensi turbati, la febbre che si sentiva in corpo, i movimenti intorpiditi dal dolore, l'agitazione per la presenza spietata di Karai vicino a lui. Sarà stato questo, o più probabilmente il farmaco analgesico presente nel suo sangue, sommato allo stordimento per aver battuto la testa per terra pochi minuti prima. Sarà stato il capogiro che lo avvolse per un attimo, o il fortuito incastrarsi di una punta della stampella nella fessura del cemento nascosta dalla sporcizia. O il destino che si divertiva a giocare con lui, deridendolo, umiliandolo in una letale situazione tragicomica.

Fatto sta, non servì a nulla il movimento istintivo che la sua formazione ninja gli aveva suggerito pure in queste condizioni, perché il piede sul quale si sarebbe dovuto appoggiare per non cadere, non c'era.

E la mano, anche se forte, scivolò sul bordo viscido quando tentò l'ultimo disperato gesto per la salvezza.

Nel primo tubo, appena una decina di piedi più giù, sbatté solo il gomito; in quello poco più sotto invece ci arrivò proprio di testa. Fu lì che perse i sensi.

 _"…_ _girando su sé stesso, la testa in basso e i piedi in alto, cadde vertiginosamente…"_


	3. 3

_"_ _So far away from where you are_

 _These miles have torn us worlds apart_

 _And I miss you, yeah, I miss you"_

 _Lifehouse, From Where You Are Lyrics_

* * *

La coscienza andava e veniva.

Acqua, freddo, buio. Dolore. Qualcuno che gridava il suo nome. Il suo corpo si muoveva, sbatteva, girava. Una nuova dimensione, dolorosa e sconosciuta, dove lo spazio si dissolveva in un turbinare liquido, lo avvolgeva e lo stringeva, lo ruotava e lo sballottava, sospendendolo appena un attimo tra i flutti per poi strattonarlo a forza via.

Acqua e desiderio d'aria; affanno, smarrimento, tosse. Niente, e poi nuovamente coscienza. Momenti lunghissimi di lotta per un respiro, tra neri vuoti. Una mano, sotto la sua mascella, gli tirava la testa su, ma l'acqua turbinava in gola. Tossiva, ed altra acqua entrava nella trachea, non poteva respirare. Giù, di nuovo con la testa giù, sotto la superficie. Nuovamente buio.

Poi, ancora la voce, a ritirarlo fuori.

 _"…_ _passò momenti interminabili nell'oscurità, bagnato dagli spruzzi dell'acqua agitata…"_

"Leo! Le… cof… Malediz… cof… LEO!"

Qualcuno era lì con lui, nell'acqua. Tra gli spruzzi, nel buio, una voce gridava nei suoi fori auricolari. Qualcuno lì vicino, che era avvolto a lui, lo stringeva e lo spingeva a galla. Una presenza amica, che tentava di aiutarlo.

"Leo… cof cof LEO! SVEGLIATI, LEO! Non ce la facc… cof…"

Leonardo si aggrappò alla coscienza con tutte le sue forze, lottando per non farsi trascinare ancora una volta nel nulla.

"Cof… Karai… Kar… cof cof… KARAI!"

La chiamo, gridò il suo nome sopra il turbinio dell'acqua, come un'invocazione disperata; si strinse a lei, nel panico, l'afferrò, ché non scivolasse via, ché non la perdesse tra i flutti; lei, la sua ancora, la sua salvezza.

Lì, in quell'inferno di acqua, Karai era con lui. La sua Karai.

Leonardo comprese che erano sul fondo della sala, nella vasca turbinante. L'acqua schiumosa li palleggiava in giro come giocattoli. Capì che Karai stava lottando per trascinarlo verso una direzione, ma essendo più piccola di lui, e dovendo lottare contro la corrente che turbinava, non ce la stava facendo. La sentiva, incuneata con la testa sotto il proprio braccio, che stringeva forte con una mano, cercando inutilmente di remeggiare con l'altra. La tartaruga mutante iniziò a muoversi pure lui, prese a nuotare con il braccio libero, con la gamba, mosse anche l'inutile moncherino, incurante del dolore che si irradiava.

Ansimando, lottando per ogni boccata d'aria che riusciva mandare giù, alla fine si rese conto che la corrente iniziare a decrescere. Karai lo tirò con minor resistenza. Allontanati dal centro dell'enorme vasca, si avvicinavano ai bordi, dove l'acqua era più tranquilla. Il buio era quasi totale, là sotto. Solo in alto, parecchi piedi più sopra, si poteva vedere la pallida luce dell'aurora che da una grata filtrava dalla superficie.

"Karai…" Il mutante sentiva di aver dato tutto quello che poteva, e la coscienza iniziava a scivolare nuovamente via da lui come sabbia tra le dita di una mano.

"Leo! Leo, resta come me, adesso usciremo di qui, Leo!"

Leonardo sfiorò il bordo della vasca, viscido di alghe. Le forze lo stavano abbandonando; si aggrappò con entrambe le braccia al corpo esile e caldo della ragazza. Era appena abbastanza sveglio per capire che non sarebbe stato facile venirne fuori. Da quanto ricordava, da quello che aveva sempre potuto vedere dall'alto, la vasca non aveva punti da dove poter uscire, non essendo altro, in realtà, che il fondo di un alto pozzo in cemento. Tutt'intorno, nessun appiglio; su di loro, solo i tubi, troppo in alto per arrivarci. Lui non aveva con sé il suo T-phone; Karai non ne aveva mai avuto uno. Avrebbero dovuto aspettare che qualcuno venisse a cercarli; sarebbe passato un po', prima di essere rintracciati. Erano soltanto lui e Karai.

 _Karai._

Questa Karai che lottava, parlava e gridava. Così vicina alla Karai che aveva sempre amato, e non la bambolina fragile che aveva girovagato per la tana nelle ultime settimane come uno spettro senz'anima.

Si strinse a lei, poggiò la testa nell'incavo del suo collo; lei lo avvinghiò a sua volta, con le gambe intorno al suo carapace. Leonardo chiuse occhi. Sotto la pelle morbida, sentiva il respiro ansimante della ragazza.

Karai si era gettata nell'acqua per salvarlo. _Per lui_. Aveva messo la sua vita in pericolo, _per lui_.

Quest'ultimo pensiero, dolce e amaro allo stesso tempo, lo accompagnò all'oblio.

 _"…_ _Per il soldatino di piombo ci fu di nuovo l'oscurità…_

…

Le visioni erano strane, deformi, fluttuanti. I suoni e le immagini che gli arrivavano a sprazzi, quando emergeva a volte dall'oscurità, davano l'impressione di qualcosa di noto, ma definire cosa era sempre appena al di fuori della sua portata. Un solo pensiero, una sola sensazione, riuscì a imprimersi nella sua coscienza. Aveva la forma curva di un fratello, l'odore noto di alcol, ed il tocco di una mano sul suo braccio. Questo pensiero era " _sono a casa, sono salvo_ ". Non capiva ancora quale fratello fosse chino su di lui; ma andava bene così: era al sicuro.

Sbatté gli occhi, accecati dalle luci del laboratorio di Donatello, che pure erano tenute basse.

"Ben svegliato, bell'addormentato."

Girò la testa di lato, verso la voce. La testa pesava quanto una montagna. Sbatté ancora le palpebre, mise a fuoco. La forma accanto a lui si distinse. Accennò un sorriso, poi deglutì e mormorò piano.

"Raph…"

Il fratello mascherato in rosso gli fece un cenno, sorridendo con la sua solita aria ironica; il suo sollievo si leggeva negli occhi.

"La prossima volta che vuoi andare a fare un tuffo, dimmelo. Magari scegliamo un posto un po' più accessibile per la risalita, che dici?"

Leonardo riportò il volto verso l'alto, e sbuffò; ma la battuta del fratello aveva funzionato, ed un altro sorriso gli increspò la bocca.

"Come… – iniziò, quando un improvviso pensiero gli fece spalancare gli occhi – Karai!"

Cercò di alzarsi a sedere, ricevendo in cambio una fitta alla coscia ed un forte senso di nausea. Raffaello lo riportò giù, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle.

"Ehi ehi! Calma! Karai sta bene, sta dormendo. Anzi, sta benissimo, direi." Diede un altro mezzo sorriso, ed annui. "Sembra più normale, sai, tutta la cosa 'stramba'…" Iniziò a girasi un dito intorno alla tempia, ma il gesto si spense davanti allo sguardo di ghiaccio di Leonardo, e Raffaello abbassò la mano, storcendo il viso imbarazzato.

"Insomma – aggiunse – sta meglio. Donnie ha parlato di qualcosa come 'effetti dello shock'… Quando vi abbiamo ripescato eravate mezzi assiderati; ma lei ci ha aiutato a tirarvi su e ci ha raccontato come sei caduto. Ah, ed era incazzata nera con te."

Leonardo sbatté gli occhi, e Raffaello continuò.

"E lo è anche Donnie, perche ti sei incasinato la ferita, – prese a contare sulle dita – Sensei, perché sei uscito dalla tana di notte nelle tue condizioni, e naturalmente io, perché sei un idiota."

Alzò un po' la voce ed arricciò una mano a pugno, poi la aprì, sospirò, e poggiò la mano sul piastrone del fratello.

"Ci abbiamo messo ore per trovarvi, là sotto. Sei un idiota – ripeté, questa volta con aria triste. – Non dovevi andartene in giro da solo con… nelle…"

"Nelle mie condizioni?" Leonardo tornò a guardarlo, sorridendo triste.

"Sì, nelle tue condizioni."

Gli occhi verdi, duri ma nello stesso tempo pieni d'affetto, non ammettevano repliche. Sbatté piano la mano sul piastrone del fratello, poi si allontanò di un passo.

"Vado a dire agli altri che ti sei svegliato."

Ma quando Raffaello tornò in laboratorio con i suoi fratelli ed il loro sensei, il mutante in blu si era riaddormentato.

…

"Posso entrare?"

Leonardo tolse il braccio dal viso ed aprì gli occhi; era sdraiato sul letto in camera sua. Per tutta la giornata era stato obbligato a non uscire dalla sua stanza. Così come per le due giornate precedenti.

Tutto qui. La punizione era stata ridicola. Donatello aveva spiegato a lui ed a Sensei che la causa dello "strano comportamento" di Leonardo era dovuta all'inevitabile stato di depressione a cui lo aveva portato la grave menomazione. Era un fatto normale, aveva asserito il viola. E poi addizionava l'azione dei farmaci, e lo stato febbrile che il blu stava attraversando.

Tutto normale, insomma. Leonardo non si era comportato da folle, scappando da casa e quasi rimanendo ucciso nelle fogne, perché era stata una sua, stupida, decisione, ma perché era _rotto, malato_. La conclusione a cui era arrivata la sua famiglia lo aveva ferito ancora più profondamente. Aveva capito che Splinter alla fine gli aveva inflitto questa ridicola punizione quasi per farlo contento.

Effettivamente, non gli dispiaceva neanche, restare da solo. Non sopportava la compagnia dei suoi fratelli in questi giorni, e voleva un po' di tempo solo per sé, per riflettere. Adesso, che la febbre era passata e che Donatello aveva ridotto i farmaci per il dolore, era più lucido. La gamba faceva un male cane, il moncone doleva ad ogni piccolo movimento, ed era tornato a volte il dolore fantasma, come se qualcuno gli trafiggesse con la punta di un coltello la caviglia che non c'era più. Ma riusciva a ragionare con più coerenza, i pensieri stavano tornando ad incasellarsi uno dietro l'altro con l'ordine che li aveva sempre contraddistinti. Aveva individuato questo nuovo nemico da sconfiggere, gli aveva dato un nome, _depressione_ , ed il suo spirito guerriero lottava per non farsi sopraffare.

Non era facile. Quando il nemico è in te, quando sei tu, non è semplice distinguere la differenza tra i due fronti; il campo nemico si avvicina e si fonde con la tua trincea, ed ogni colpo inferto è un colpo ricevuto.

Eppure, qualcosa stava tornando a posto. Aveva letto un po', aveva perfino meditato, sul serio. Ed era riuscito a non pensare a lei, _a non pensare a lei con lui_ , per alcune ore. Era quasi riuscito a convincersi di essersi sbagliato, di aver travisato, e che in fondo non gliene importasse più di tanto.

Quasi riuscito.

"Entra."

Adesso, dopo tre giorni, lei aveva bussato alla sua porta, e stava entrando in camera sua. E tutti i suoi propositi avevano preso fuoco, si erano accartocciati, carbonizzati e ridotti in cenere.

Karai accostò la porta alle sue spalle, lasciando però socchiusa una fessura. Indossava una tuta nera, piuttosto aderente, ed una cintura grigia in vita. Leonardo non l'aveva mai vista così. Da quando l'avevano portata a casa, aveva sempre indossato i pochi indumenti che le aveva procurato in fretta April, per lo più dal guardaroba suo e di Casey, che si riducevano a qualche t-shirt e qualche paio di pantaloncini sportivi. Adesso invece indossava questa divisa che sembrava fatta su misura, una vera tenuta da kunoichi; i capelli erano ben pettinati, lisci e neri, senza la tintura bionda sulla nuca.

Sugli viso, il consueto kajal corvino a delineare gli occhi, ma nient'altro.

La sua bellezza fece male a Leonardo come un pugno.

Rimase ferma, davanti alla porta chiusa; un braccio lungo il corpo, l'altro a strofinarlo piano, su e giù. Leonardo non l'invitò a sedersi, lei non si mosse.

Un'espressione fredda e decisa le riluceva negli occhi. Dopo quello che sembrava un secolo, parlò.

"Io me ne vado."

Leonardo si mise a sedere sul letto e la guardò, impietrito; incapace di articolare suono, di respirare, quasi di comprendere ciò che aveva appena sentito. Lei distolse lo sguardo. Il silenzio nella stanza si fece greve e vischioso. Il mutante sul letto percepì distintamente accelerare i propri battiti cardiaci; aprì la bocca, sbatté gli occhi blu, attoniti .

La ragazza si voltò, posò una mano sulla maniglia.

Il mutante si scosse, per fermarla. Afferrò una stampella, rapido, e si alzò.

"Karai…"

La mano della ragazza si bloccò sull'impugnatura di metallo.

La tartaruga mutante fece un passo verso di lei; la ragazza si irrigidì, la mano strinse la maniglia fino a sbiancare le nocche, poi la rilasciò, piano e lei tornò a girarsi verso di lui, un sospiro lieve le ondeggiò le spalle; gli occhi scuri indugiarono un attimo in basso e poi si alzarono.

Fragile, vi era ancora in lei qualcosa di fragile, in quegli occhi morbidi ed impauriti imprigionati in un viso di ghiaccio, troppo duro per una ragazza che non aveva neanche diciott'anni. Una vecchiaia di secoli, cristallizzata in un'esistenza breve ed intensa, vecchie crepe di un quadro ad olio del ritratto di una bambina infelice, di una donna dall'infanzia rubata, di un'assassina vittima lei stessa.

La stampella batté sul pavimento, il piede fece un altro passo avanti. La mano verde si sollevò, esitò appena, nell'aria densa e pesante tra i due, e poi raggiunse ed afferrò il braccio della ragazza, forte e delicato sotto il tessuto nero.

"Non andartene…"

La ragazza giapponese diede in un sorriso triste.

 _"…_ _la ballerina gli mandò un sorriso così dolce da cui capì che anche lei lo amava…"_

La mano mollò il braccio, e titubante si avvicinò al viso di lei, lo sfiorò piano, con la delicatezza con cui si accarezzerebbero le ali diafane di una farfalla; lei chiuse le palpebre, inclinando appena il volto verso la mano.

Leonardo si avvicinò ancora, portandosi avanti a poggiare la propria fronte su quella di lei. Karai aprì lentamente gli occhi, li fissò nei due oceani azzurri davanti a lei, vibranti di pensieri, passionali e postulanti, dolorosamente consapevoli, giovani vecchi anch'essi come i suoi; alzò a sua volta una mano a carezzare il bordo del piastrone del ragazzo mutante, fermandosi con il dito sottile sulle piccole pieghe, dure ma setose; quindi salì a sfiorare il collo, la pelle verde di lui, spessa eppur morbida, fresca e tesa al suo tocco, e salì ancora al bordo della mascella, allo zigomo, tracciandone i lineamenti ancora acerbi, né adulti né bambini, né umani né animali.

La mano arrivò infine alla nuca del mutante, e la ragazza lo tirò delicatamente a sé.

Poi lo baciò.

Per un lunghissimo secondo, Leonardo faticò a capire che questo stesse davvero avvenendo. Sentì le labbra morbide schiudersi contro la sua bocca, un brivido correre da quel contatto di pelle contro pelle fino a tutto il suo viso, poi a tutto il suo corpo. Schiuse a sua volta la bocca, accogliendo la lingua di lei, delizia morbida. Tutti i suoi sensi si dedicarono a quel momento, sprangando il mondo intorno a sé come se non esistesse. Un attimo appena, per trovare la posizione, la bocca di lei così piccola contro la sua, così calda, e poi si lasciò invadere, completamente, dal fuoco. La strinse a sé, con un braccio, con la mano ad afferrarla, dietro la schiena, artigliando sul sottile tessuto; i seni di lei premevano contro il suo piastrone. Lei afferrò a sua volta il mutante dal guscio, cercando con le mani, spasmodiche, su e giù, fino ad abbrancarlo sul lato inferiore; mosse la testa, prese un respiro, cambiò posizione, piegando la bocca di lato, mordicchiandogli piano un attimo il bordo, e poi ripremette le labbra con forza, con passione. Leonardo sentì rimescolarsi il sangue, al tocco di quei piccoli denti, e bevve, avido, il respiro di lei, buono, che gli entrava in bocca, ed era caldo come il primo sole che giunge a sfiorare la terra dopo il freddo della notte, caldo come la fiamma che lo stava consumando.

 _"…_ _Il soldatino si sciolse rapidamente per il calore…"_

…

L'ultimo Dragone Purpureo si accasciò contro il cassonetto dell'immondizia e cadde a terra piano, riverso sulla lordura del vicolo.

"E tanti saluti a Morfeo." Michelangelo ripose i nunchaku nella cintura e voltò le spalle al nemico ormai innocuo. Intorno a lui, riversi nel vicolo, una decina di corpi storditi e feriti, svenuti o in lamenti. Sul camion, ancora in moto, le casse con la partita di armi destinate al mercato nero. Accanto al camion, c'erano i suoi tre fratelli, già riuniti, che il mutante in arancione raggiunse subito. Donatello parlava indicando il veicolo.

"… portarlo ad una decina d'isolati da qui, vicino alla stazione della polizia, e fare la solita chiamata anonima."

"D'accordo." Raffaello iniziò a salire sulla cabina, impartendo gli ordini. "Leo e Mikey potete tornare alla tana. Io e Donnie porteremo il camion fuori da qui."

Prima di chiudere lo sportello, lanciò il solito sguardo di richiesta di conferma a Leonardo. Il mutante in blu rispose a sua volta col solito minuscolo cenno.

"Andiamo, Mikey."

Il blu si issò con un balzo sulla scala antincendio, ed iniziò a salire; il fratello lo seguì.

Le due figure balzavano rapide e silenziose nella notte. Michelangelo adesso un po' più avanti, attento a non distanziare troppo il fratello; Leonardo dietro di lui, agile sul suo arto meccanico.

Nel cielo, all'orizzonte, la striscia di luce dell'aurora iniziava a salire lungo la skyline scura dei grattacieli. Atterrato sul bordo di un tetto, il mutante in blu si fermò a guardare il chiarore che cominciava a tingersi di una calda tonalità purpurea. Le nuvole scure, strisce di pece nera contro il blu indaco del cielo, rilucevano in basso di un bagliore dorato.

Michelangelo, fermato a sua volta quando aveva visto bloccarsi il fratello, si avvicinò a lui a passi lenti; Leonardo gli rivolse una rapida occhiata, e tornò a fissare lontano. Il mutante in arancione seguì lo sguardo del fratello verso l'orizzonte.

Leonardo ebbe un brivido, quando un soffio di vento gli accarezzò la pelle. Gli occhi blu si persero nello spettacolo fiammeggiante del cielo.

Il fuoco chiamò il fuoco, il pensiero tornò a quell'unico bacio d'addio, quasi un anno prima.

Si sforò il bordo della bocca con la lingua.

…

"Io… – mormorò piano la ragazza, staccandosi dal bacio – Non è come pensi. Non volevo stare sola, avevo paura. Solo questo…"

Lui la fissò negli occhi. Il corpo ancora in fiamme, brividi lungo i lombi. Eppur doveva chiedere, subito.

"Michelangelo…"

La ragazza si allontanò di un passo. Girò la testa di lato, poi si voltò tutta, verso la parete della stanza di Leonardo, dove riposavano come guerrieri dormenti le due katana sul loro supporto. Si portò una mano al petto, si strofinò piano la clavicola, pensierosa, poi rispose, in un sussurro.

"È mio fratello. Leonardo, voi siete i miei fratelli…"

Leonardo chiuse gli occhi, ispirò piano. Il gelo del pensiero noto sfrigolò a contatto col fuoco del suo corpo. Poi, di scatto, si avvicinò nuovamente a lei, una mano sulla stampella, con l'altra la prese dalla spalla e la costrinse a guardarlo. In un secondo, Leonardo aveva deciso.

"Non mi importa."

Lei piegò la testa, un po' sorpresa, quasi a studiarlo. Per un attimo, i suoi occhi s'illuminarono di speranza, e la si poteva quasi vedere immaginare una vita possibile, felice, diversa. Ma veloce com'era arrivata, la luce si spense.

"Devo andarmene. Ho parlato con Splinter, pensa che così sia meglio per tutti… Torno in Giappone."

Leonardo allargò gli occhi, nel dolore. Adesso, iniziò a pregare.

"Allora vengo con te."

Una lacrima brillò nelle iridi della ragazza.

"No."

…

"Andiamo Leo, tra poco sarà giorno."

Il mutante in blu si voltò verso il fratello. Michelangelo gli sorrise, del suo solito sorriso caldo e sincero, che arrivava agli occhi azzurri, limpidi, i quali sembravano conoscere sempre un po' di più di quanto le parole e l'atteggiamento lasciassero intendere. Da mesi, ormai, le cose erano tornate quelle di un tempo. Se le prime settimane dopo la partenza di Karai vi era stato tra i due fratelli qualcosa che nessuno aveva mai espresso chiaramente, una sorte di tensione che aveva portato Mikey a sfuggire, confuso, dagli sguardi strani che soleva rivolgergli il fratello, tutto questo ormai non era che un lontano ricordo. Leonardo era tornato ad allenarsi con dedizione e disciplina; Michelangelo, dopo un inusuale periodo d'apatia, aveva ripreso a mettere a dura prova la pazienza della sua famiglia con la sua esuberanza e ad allietare i loro animi con la sua allegria.

Neppure una parola, mai, tra i due fratelli sull'argomento. Se Michelangelo, che era sì ingenuo ma dotato di un'empatia eccezionale, aveva intuito che la disavventura di Leonardo e l'allontanamento di Karai avessero in un certo senso a che fare anche con sé stesso, non l'aveva mai espresso chiaramente. Perché quello che non è raccontato, non è mai successo.

Riguardo a Leonardo, questi a volte ancora si chiedeva se le fiamme non gli avessero bruciato inesorabilmente un pezzo del suo cuore. Il dolore, era rimasto, per mesi, a consumarsi piano. Ed alla fine, aveva esaurito qualcosa dentro di lui, e si era spento. Restava solo cenere, sul fondo del camino.

Le code blu della sua maschera garrirono ad una folata. Leonardo sorrise a sua volta al fratello minore, gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Andiamo" disse con un cenno.

Il mutante in arancione prese a muoversi, e balzò sul tetto vicino. Leonardo lanciò l'ultimo sguardo al cielo e poi lo seguì.

Il vento si era alzato, da oriente. Soffiò sui mille riflessi del sole nascente nei vetri sporchi della città. Un refolo, tiepido, rimescolò le ceneri.


End file.
